Magowie wody
Magowie wody – kapłani Adanosa. Używają głównie magii wody, lodu i burzy. Pochodzą z pustyni Varant. Przed akcją gry Według starożytnych pism Varantu, pierwszymi magami wody byli ludzie naznaczeni przez samego Adanosa. Byli duchowymi przywódcami koczowników i ich przewodnikami. Magowie wody chcieli zniszczyć magiczną barierę, w której stworzeniu sami pomagali. Zamieszkali więc w Nowym Obozie, tam studiowali pisma oraz pracowali nad planem uwolnienia się spod magicznego więzienia. Gothic Magowie wody wzięli sobie za cel zgromadzenie jak największej ilości rudy w formie wielkiego kopca, by potem uwolnić całą energię magiczną w nim zawartą, niszcząc przy tym barierę. Potrzebują do tego kamieni ogniskujących, które posłużyły do stworzenia magicznej kopuły oraz pomocy magów ognia, którzy zostają zamordowani przez ludzi Gomeza. Jednak ich cel nie zostajeł zrealizowany, ponieważ Bezimienny w tajemnicy przed magami używa kopca do naładowania potężnego miecza Uriziela. Pokonawszy Śniącego, bariera upada, jednak sami magowie są wściekli na Bezimiennego. Xardas uważa, że siła kopca rudy nie byłaby wystarczająca do zniszczenia bariery. Gothic II Jedynym magiem wody w Khorinis jest Vatras. Pozostali magowie nie występują w grze, lecz w dawnym Nowym Obozie, a teraz jaskini Finkregha można w jednej z chat znaleźć list pozostawiony przez Saturasa, w którym opowiada on o udaniu się w centrum destrukcji, co jest swoistą zapowiedzią Gothic II: Noc Kruka. thumb|center|280px|List Saturasa pozostawiony w jaskini Finkregha Gothic II: Noc Kruka Po upadku magicznej bariery, magowie wody udają się do prastarych ruin w celu zbadania przyczyn trzęsień ziemi na wyspie Khorinis. Z pomocą organizacji zwanej Wodnym Kręgiem udaje im się dotrzeć do zaginionego miasta Jarkendar, znajdującego się za pasmem górskim. Saturas i inni magowie wody zaczęli badać starą kulturę, budowle, tereny miasta. Dowiadują się że za wszystkim stoi Kruk – magnat ze Starego Obozu, który wdarł się do świątyni Adanosa. Bezimienny – członek Wodnego Kręgu – pokonuje Kruka. Trzęsienia ziemi ustają, a magowie zakończyli swoją misję, lecz pozostają w Jarkendarze i dalej badają ruiny starożytnej cywilizacji. Jedynie Myxir wraca do Khorinis, aby wesprzeć Vatrasa. thumb|center|310px|Magowie wody naprawiają ornament Gothic 3 Magowie wody zdołali się wydostać z wyspy poprzez użycie kamieni ogniskujących. Postanowili udać się na pustynię Varant i rozdzielić się. Saturas i Myxir postanowili iść do ruin Al Shedim w poszukiwaniu szaty Adanosa, Vatras zostaje schwytany i uwięziony przez asasynów. Merdarion wraz z koczownikami zaczął poszukiwania korony Adanosa, Nefarius zaś stara się rozwiązać zagadkę Haran Ho, pradawnego koczownika. Riordian, podobnie jak Cronos poszukują pradawnej wiedzy. Po zakończeniu wojny bogów razem z koczownikami, podążają drogą Wiecznego Wędrowca. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Po zakończeniu wojny bogów, magowie dalej kroczą drogą Wiecznego Wędrowca. Do zakonu przyłączyło się też czterech nowych magów: Morgan, Rollan, Tavin oraz nieznany z imienia mag z Okary (w Edycji Rozszerzonej ma na imię Baltus). Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób dostali się w szeregi magów wody, nie mieszają się oni również do wojny pomiędzy Gornem a Thorusem. Rollan, Morgan i Tavin oddają Bezimiennemu trzy klucze, potrzebne do otworzenia skrzyni Rollana, natomiast Baltus zostaje zaatakowany przez Kana i wspólnie z bohaterem zabijają przywódcę orków. Wówczas udziela Bezimiennemu informacji dotyczących smoczych kości. ArcaniA Merdarion uciekł razem z Ningalem z Varantu na Wyspy Południowe, gdzie razem z Miltenem utworzyli zgromadzenie wszystkich magów w Tooshoo. Do kręgu magów wody dołączyło wielu nowych członków, nie tylko mężczyzn, ale również kobiet, które na Argaanii od lat zostawały magami. Jeden z nich o imieniu Hathon jest nadwornym magiem króla Ethorna VI. ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif W zniszczonym przez Śniącego Setarrif grupka magów wody pod przywództwem Magora znajduje się w tamtejszym domu gildii magów. Opowiadają Bezimiennemu o tym, że Karella została pojmana przez orków pod przywództwem Grosha, a na jej ratunek ruszył Lester. Znani magowie i arcymagowie wody Arcymagowie wody * Saturas – najwyższy rangą ze wszystkich magów wody. * Vatras – sędziwy mag, brał udział w naprawie Oka Innosa. * Hathon – najwyższy rangą mag wody na Argaanii, zniszczył część myrtańskiej floty. * Merdarion – wielki mistrz wody z Tooshoo. Magowie wody * Cronos – znany jako Strażnik Rudy, handlarz. * Myxir – uczony, perfekcyjnie włada językiem pradawnych. * Nefarius – prawa ręka Saturasa, badał historię Haran Ho. * Riordian – najlepszy wśród magów alchemik. * Morgan – powołany w szeregi magów dopiero po zakończeniu wojny, mieszka w Faring. * Rollan – powołany w szeregi magów dopiero po zakończeniu wojny, rozbił obóz w pobliżu Montery. * Tavin – powołany w szeregi magów dopiero po zakończeniu wojny, mieszka w Gocie. * Calamus – bibliotekarz, przebywa na wyższych poziomach drzewa Tooshoo. * Gilana – jedna z niewielu kobiet wśród magów, znajduje się na niższych poziomach drzewa. * Baltus – nieznany z imienia mag zaatakowany przez Kana (imię nadane w Edycji Rozszerzonej Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów. * Magor – zastępca Hathona, przebywa w Setarrif. Modyfikacje Stonehenge Grupka magów wody zostaje wysłana na ekspedycję do jednej z antycznych posiadłości Budowniczych. W skład ekipy badawczej wchodzili następujący magowie: * Asterius – przywódca ekspedycji; * Thadeus – alchemik; * Waldemar – asystent Asteriusa; * Ariana – historyk; thumb|center|280px|Magowie wchodzący w skład ekipy badawczej; od lewej Thadeus, Atserius, Ariana oraz Waldemar Czarne Serce W modyfikacji występuje tylko jeden mag wody - Aguas, który opiekuje się chramem Adanosa. Jest on dobrym znajomym maga Saturasa. thumb|center|130px|Aguas w swojej samotni Vulcano Quest Grupa magów wody przebywa na wyspie wraz z najemnikami. Arcymagiem tego kręgu jest mag Felix. * Felix - arcymag kręgu; * Uthar - najlepszy mag zaraz po Felixie; * Erik; * Patrick; * Komo; * Anna; thumb|center|280px|Magowie wody w modyfikacji Vulcano Quest Legends of Rymara * BraunerSenf; * Twig; * Nightwave. thumb|center|310px Ciekawostki * Informacja o podziale na kręgi wody i ognia, który nastąpił po utworzeniu bariery to błąd jednego z pracowników Piranha Bytes, który źle zrozumiał kwestię Saturasa. Ten sam pracownik był odpowiedzialny za błąd z liczbą magów pod barierą. * W materiałach na płycie Sagi Gothic - eXtra Klasyki w folderze Gothica można znaleźć szkic przedstawiający maga w mrocznym płaszczu z kilkoma poprawkami zapisanego jako „mag wody”. Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Magowie wody Kategoria:Wymagające lepszej grafiki ru:Маги круга Воды